


Belonging

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Nightwing shares his legacy with Roy.





	Belonging

A small, conscious part of Roy didn't really think he belonged in a bed next to Superman. Sure, Dick did, because Nightwing was a Superman legacy, even more than it was a Bat legacy. Besides, Dick had grown up expecting visits from Superman the way most kids expected Snow Days. Batman and Superman were the world's finest, and Robin had gotten the pleasure of tagging along at their side. Green Arrow, on the other hand, had never given Superman any reason to swoop down and take Speedy flying.

So, really, Roy had been more than a little anxious when Dick had invited Roy to a bed that had been half Superman's for the past year. But it had been Dick, and inadequacy issues aside, Roy wasn't going to toss away a chance to finally touch his best friend, no matter who else was in the room.

Two glorious hours later, Roy was really, really glad that his pure horniness overcame his reluctance to share a bed with Superman. Because he'd never felt as warm, safe, content, and wanted as he did while forming the bottom bun of the Superman-Nightwing-Arsenal sandwich. He was also sticky, but the dorky, happy smile on Dick's sleepy face combined with the pure affection on Superman's face chased away stray thoughts he had about moving towards the shower.

Some of Roy's anxiety did come back the minute Superman whispered those heady three little words into Dick's ear. But the anxiety left the minute Superman murmured, in the language Roy called his first, "I love you, too, he who belongs to my heart."

Roy rather liked the idea of belonging to Dick.


End file.
